Incineroar vs Leone
Incineroar vs Leone is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty-third OMM. Description Pokemon vs Akame ga Kill! Getting myself into the Wrestlemania spirit, I have a tiger and lion going toe to toe. We know lions are king of the jungle, but can they be King of the Ring as well? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Wrestling ring (Neutral) "Okay, Leone. You're up." Najenda said, urging Leone towards the squared circle. "Erm. Why am I training here?" the lion asked. Najena didn't look at her, focused on the pad in her hand. "Your skill is obvious, this is a means of keeping sharp." the general said. "But I-" Now Najenda was looking at her. "On second thoughts, I'll just get in the ring." Leone said, scratching the back of her head. Lubbock could barely sit still, as Leone got into her gear. "Ohmanohmanohmanohman." he recited over and over. Najenda still looked at her pad. A man called the "Higher Power" had decided that the best way to stop the Empire was to sharped up the rebellion through the ring. Unusual, but any strategy was welcome right now. "Alright, I'm ready for 'em." Leone confirmed, as Incineroar walked to the ring confidently. He held up a belt, arrogantly looking across at Leone, who smirked. "Wow..." Tatsumi realised, earning the curious looks of Akame and Mine. "This belt has probably been defended more times in this imaginary world than the Universal Title has by Brock Lesnar." he added. Akame smirked, as she shook her head. Mine rolled her eyes. "You try negotiating a harder schedule with him then." she added. Back in the ring, the pair were now in each other's faces. The bell rang; this was it. Enter the heat of battle! Fight! Leone let out a cry as she lunged with a right hand. Caught by the Pokemon. The tiger chuckled as he spun Leone around and gripped her from behind. "Oh man..." she grumbled, as the Pokemon tossed her overhead. "ONE!" 'several members of the crowd called, as she landed on her shoulders. She got back up, and pounced, hitting hammering punches on Incineroar when suddenly... '"TWO!" 'the crowd called again. Leone wriggled free of her own body weight's trap and thought about this. She decided to back up, and then use the momentum of the ropes to try and cut down Incineroar with a flying kick. The Pokemon ducked it, and then came back at her with a Darkest Lariat, turning her inside out! She landed in a heap, but caught a glimpse of Incineroar's footing. With a smirk, she lunged, wiping out his ankle. As the Pokemon buckled, she delivered knee strikes and several punches, staggering the Pokemon into the ropes. She hammered on his head, until out of nowhere, the Pokemon sprung up with a Heat Crash, decking her and sending her across the ring. "FINE!" she snarled, activating Lionel. Her transformation occurred in record time as she charged Incineroar, clocking him on the chest and then delivering a sequence of punches and kicks. The Pokemon struggled to contain her, catching her in a leap and looking for a German Suplex again, but she muscled through it, landing and planting him with a gnarly double legged takedown. Now she was hammering punches on her foe, and Incineroar was beginning to show welts. But then, Leone sprang back, going for a KO blow. She bounced off the ropes, but up sprang Incineroar, who drop kicked Leone similarly to a Claymore Kick. Unlike Drew McIntyre, however, the tiger then dropped a nasty Malicious Moonsault on his foe, and hooked the leg, and conducted the crowd to count along: '"1, 2, 3!" KO! He stood tall, being handed his title as he placed a foot on Leone's crumpled body. Leone twitched in pain, unsure as to what the hell had just transpired. It was then when she noticed someone watching from the ramp. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" she snarled as the figure looked back, still hooded. Everyone turned around, as Najenda explained. "It's the person responsible for you being booked into this match, Leone." The figure then removed his hood. "IT'S ME, NIGHT RAID!" Vince declared, smiling smugly. "WHAT?!" Tatsumi and Akame gasped. "Aw, son of a bitch!" Lubbock groaned. "IT'S ME, NIGHT RAID. IT WAS ME ALL ALONG, NIGHT RAID!" Conclusion This melee's winner is: Incineroar! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:Wrestling themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees